User blog:Mystic Monkey/Various ideas
Various ideas. May add more sections if I come up with new ideas. Card Lyoko I played Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity ages back and was an alright game. But one thing I hate about the relations between video games based on cartoons or shows is the lack of what I call "show accuracy". It was a good game just they could of had more time to think of ways to make the games more accurate to the cartoon. Especially when it comes to single players managing a team than just switching out characters individually. During play I thought to myself "Even I can make a better Code Lyoko game than this." in which was a loaded question for my creativity as at that moment I had an idea for a Code Lyoko fan game that involves team work, show accuracy and a creative story. But still QfI was a good game. Card Lyoko was a fan game project I took a stab at during my College years when I had Game Maker but never got round to finishing it due to complications. It would of been an isometric view, turn-based tactics game where you use cards for various actions or movements. The games story was set somewhen around Season 3-4, in which XANAs latest attack was instead of materializing monsters, this time XANA materializes the "programs" that Jeremie had saved in the supercomputer. These programs Jeremie uses for his friends were now turned into what looked like command cards. So in the game you play as Jeremie and during missions to deactivate towers you must guide Aelita to the activated tower while she and her friends fight the monsters to get there. The cards have different commands for either specific or any Lyoko Warrior to use (Such as "Restore" card that heals Life Points) or instead of the cards primary function it can be used instead for moving a lyoko warrior the max of certain spaces depending on the number on the card. XANAs materialization also had drawbacks to XANA itself as it's monsters also will have restricted movements and attacks simular to the Lyoko Warriors and also Jeremie discovers that some of the programs XANA has to summon monsters can be made into cards, so Jeremie will be able to summon monsters to help his friends. It is game over if Aelita is devirtualise before reaching the tower then the mission fails. I tried making this game when I was getting more use to Game Maker in my college years but still I was a novice and just gave up in the end. Just thought to share. Original Character? Please see blog entry. Movie idea Please see blog entry. It can be centered around XANA's most awesome attack yet. He first baits Aelita to LYOKO only to trap her on a Sector while her friends are dematerialized and XANA locks down all of Lyoko. All that Jeremy knows is XANA is uploading itself to the internet in which it will achieve world domination. To do this XANA has activated computers that function like towers located at the Jungle Research Facility, New Mexico Research Facility, Siberian Research Facility and whever the Mountian Replika was hosted. The thing is, the heroes cannot virtualize there like before and have to find alternate means to go to these computers to put in the LYOKO code before XANA combines with the internet. XANA also has Aelita as hostage but since XANA has locked down Lyoko, the heroes can only get so much from the super computer they need to travel, with conventional means, around the world to deactivate these computers. What if 135px +''' http://i567.photobucket.com/albums/ss112/nicciscott363/left_4_dead.png '''= Awesome? What if there was a Code Lyoko online game that functions simular to L4D? You are set in a team of four (or more or less, solo misisons can be possible) and one in your team holds the "code" so you must escourt the code bearer through a terrain on Lyoko to reach a tower, the mission is only complete the moment the code is entered. Meanwhile, like the AI in L4D, XANA will dispense monsters at you throughout the course that may or may not require team work to defeat. There can be story mode where you play as either Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita or William in teams of roughly 2-4 or you can make a custion warrior to play the online replika's in either open or invited teams.